Toothbrushes having grip components that enhance the comfort to a user are known. Specifically, known toothbrushes have been developed whereby a portion of the toothbrush handle that is gripped by a user's thumb is covered with a resilient material in order to provide the user with a comfortable brushing experience. Furthermore, certain grip components have been designed that include projections thereon to further enhance a user's gripping experience and to reduce slippage during use. However, known grip components fail to provide a user with a desired tactile sensation that changes during use of the toothbrush. Thus, a need exists for an improved oral care implement having a grip component.